tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Marco
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | Marco the Elder |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Gooptar Kingdom |- | Species/Race: | Gooptar |- | Height: | 1.2 meters |- | Weight: | 100 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Gray |- | Eye Color: | Orange |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Gooptar Kingdom |- | Allies: | Goop Bing Draclo Princess Blossom Tawnya Goggles |- | Enemies: | King Grex Moki Shelldon Frogrump Crocrump |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Goop (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Goop's World Goop's World 2 Goop: Full Throttle Goop and Grex Goop's Big World |} Marco, also known as Marco the Elder, is an orange Gooptar created by Justin Wolfe and a recurring character in the Goop series. He is always seen wielding a wooden staff and wearing a brown robe. He also sports a white beard. Marco has changed quite a bit since his original incarnation. The original concept for Marco gave him blue skin and a job as Blossom's butler. The role of the shaman was taken by an orange Gooptar named Grendel. The Legacy of Marco *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' *''Goop and Grex'' *''Goop's Big World'' Name origin Marco comes from mars, who is the Roman god of war. It means war or aggression, which is the exact opposite of Marco's personality. Appearance Marco is a male Gooptar and thus, his main characteristics are his duckbill, his oversized stubby hands, and the large crest on the back of his head, which sags due to his old age. He constantly wears a brown robe, white socks, and sandals. He has a small tail, which is usually pointed upwards. His irises are orange, the same as his skin. His nostrils, although not visible, are on the underside of his bill. He also has a white beard and bushy eyebrows. Personality Marco is the very definition of "senile". He's constantly saying things that may or may not have anything to do with the current conversation, and he seems to have gone a little insane in his time as a hermit. He's a bit of a manchild, having the mind of a small child and being easily amused by even the most mundane things. Because of this, he's a bit of an elderly party animal. However, Marco has a serious side, especially during times of crisis. Relationships to Other Characters *'Goop': Goop greatly respects Marco, almost as a grandfather. *'Bing': Despite Bing's scientist nature, he does respect Marco's skills with magic, although he does not share the grandparent/grandchild-like bond that Goop does. *'Princess Blossom': It is said that Marco actually raised Blossom from early childhood (what happened to her actual parents is unknown). Like Goop, she sees Marco as a grandfather type. Abilities Marco has no real abilities that are shown on-screen, but he is said to have some mystical powers, due to his role as a shaman. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Marco did not exist. *Marco's signature color is Silver. Gallery Marco.jpg|Artwork Marco2.jpg|Colored Artwork Category:Characters Category:Gooptars Category:Heroes Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Goop's World Characters Category:Goop's World 2 Characters Category:Goop and Grex Characters Category:Goop: Full Throttle Characters Category:Goop's Big World Characters Category:Non-human Mammals